Surviving Monster Island
by Akane81
Summary: All hell breaks loose when Teenage normie's are sent to an Island to survive a plague that is affecting people on the mainland. They are given weapons to stay alive. On the other side of the island are our favorite monster's of Monster High, also trying to survive. Will the Normie's finally band together with monsters? Or will there be a bloodbath? Who will win? Manny/OC
1. Chapter 1

Kelly looked around as she followed the other recent orphans into a large cafeteria. The guards all wore Hazmat suits as though they were all diseased as well. Adults were dying left and right of some mysterious disease. She looked around the room at all the kids, young and older like her. The head cheerleader was there, the quarterback. The disease didn't spare people because of popularity or money, it affected everyone. She looked at the clique's still huddled together. The nerds sat in a corner, jocks took up the middle, preps were against a wall, goth's were in a corner, and then there were others who she had never seen before. She didn't know where to stand. She was good at archery, but not a jock, not quite a nerd, and definitely not preppy.

The heavy double doors slammed shut, as if telling her of impending doom. A pink hazmat suit walked up to the podium and all eyes turned towards it. It cleared its throat.

"Well, due to the recent plague, a select few of you will be sent to survive on an island. Thus providing a cleaner environment in hopes that some of our race will survive," the pink hazmat suit said. Somehow Kelly didn't trust whoever was in that suit. She adjusted her backpack on her back. They had to pack some clothes before the assembly.

"You seniors have been chosen to learn to survive on this island. Now go, and keep hope alive," the suit said. They were ushered by gun wielding hazmat suits through another door. Something didn't sit right with her. Why did they have guns? Were they afraid the orphaned students would fight back? Why would they be afraid? She was brought to a bus with the twenty or so students that were assembled. She plopped down next to Simon, her nerd friend. He pushed his thick glasses up and smiled at her.

"Hey, we have a chance at surviving, right?" he asked with a shrug.

"If you call it that," Kelly muttered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know. Something doesn't sit right," she said.

"Hey, Monica!" Simon called, waving a hand to the nerd who sat with them, "Kelly doesn't think this is right."

"I agree," Monica said, "They never said we would have houses on the island. What if it is more like a throwing us to the dogs? So they don't have to deal with us anymore."

"You guys are so cynical," Simon said shaking his head. The buses loud engine revved up and the students all found a seat. Kelly sat back and watched as the bus passed cars of deceased bodies, skin rotting off of bones. She tried to pay more attention to the scenery but the death seemed to draw attention. People were dying too fast for the clean-up crews. Her eyes felt droopy as the bus drove on. Before she knew it they were ushering the students off the bus. She felt a slight stinging in the back of her neck. Absently she rubbed it and assumed it was because she slept wrong.

The Hazmat people passed them each a backpack as they stepped off the bus. It was parked on a large flat vessel and they were being pushed off the boat, onto the sand. Kelly couldn't tell if it was drowsiness from the bus or something else. She stretched on the sand and waited for the group to decide who was going to lead them. Kelly looked around and determined that there were twenty people, eight girls and twelve boys. She rolled her eyes as two of the guys started fighting already. The quarterback, she couldn't remember his name, quickly broke up the fight and took on the role of leader. She opened the backpack and found a bow and arrows, as well as some water and bread. Simon pulled a taser gun from his bag, and Monica pulled out a shotgun.

"What the hell kind of animals do they think are on this island?" Kelly asked with a frown.

"Wow, I have no idea how to shoot this thing," Monica said tucking it into the back of her pants. They looked around at the people they were left with. Most of the girls looked like absolutely no help. The cheerleader clung to the quarterback. She really should know their names but she was new to school there in Salem, Oregon. He immediately had everyone start to make a camp, because there were no buildings in the area. They went to work creating some shelters and gathering wood for a fire. Looking around Kelly noticed the way people were grouping together. It seemed that not everyone agreed that the quarterback should remain the leader.

She saw one of the shady newcomers whispering with the other jock. She glanced at the quarterback, who looked at her at the same time. It was like a secret conversation. He nodded as if to say he saw it as well. The newcomer, who she found out was named Vince, had suggested they put their weapons together. Brian, the quarterback said it wasn't a good idea because they didn't know what kind of animals they were up against. She saw how Vince's eyes narrowed. She had a bad feeling about him, and she had the feeling Brian was on the same wavelength. A couple of guys went out into the wilderness to find fresh water, and Vince went with them.

Simon moaned as he passed her with his arms full of palm leaves.

"I wasn't made for hard labor," he complained.

"Oh, please," Monica said passing him and shaking her head. Simon smirked and followed Monica. Kelly shook her head. Of all the people she ended up on the island with, she was glad those two were with her. She looked over at the other girls. Three of them were just sitting on the beach like it was a vacation. Kelly sighed and went back to work.

As the sun began to set they were able to set up a few temporary shelters and put together wood for a fire. They were able to catch a few fish. As her stomach growled she seriously thought about digging into that bread, but she had to make it last. Brian had Darren take the first watch. Everyone would take turns keeping watch and switching out every few hours. Her turn wouldn't come for a few more nights. She didn't like the thought of having to share a shelter with guys. The other girls took the small shelter, leaving Kelly, Simon, Monica, and three other guys to take the larger shelter. She laid down next to Monica and shivered. A guy laid next to her, their backs touching. Although she and Monica didn't want guys on either side, the guys did make sense when they said it would be safer for the girls to not be on an end. She lay there awake for a little while and, when her eyelids refused to stay open longer she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She startled awake as something slithered up her shirt. She felt the cool night air at her waist. Her eyes popped open and her body stiffened. Was it a snake? She lay absolutely still. They didn't have anti-venom for a snake bite. The thing moved and she realized it wasn't cold, but warm. It slid up to her breast. Kelly gasped, and a scream pierced the night, followed by more. Kelly swatted the hand from her chest and was rolled to her back. She felt her hair pulled painfully as his knees held her down on either side. His other hand ripped at her top.

"Hey, get off of her!" Simon shouted.

"Shut-up nerd. She's mine tonight," he said. She tried to wriggle out from under him, when she heard gun shots and more screams. Simon reached over Monica and tried to push the guy off of her.

"I told you, she's mine tonight. Maybe you can get her tomorrow," the guy growled shoving Simon back so hard his head hit the ground. Monica pulled her gun out and pointed it at the guy on top of Kelly. He laughed and continued his assault on her top. Kelly gasped and tried to get out. She got a hand loose and grabbed an arrow as her shirt gave way with a ripping sound. She stabbed the arrow into his side. He screamed in pain and punched her. Monica pushed him over and the arrow dug deeper in his side. Monica pulled Kelly up. Kelly could feel blood dripping down her cheek. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrows and followed Monica to Simon's side.

"Hey! Don't let those girls get away! We only have a few women as it is!" Vince shouted. Kelly grabbed Monica's gun from her, taking the safety off. She aimed it at the first guy to run towards them. She aimed and closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger. The shot made her arm jump and hit the guy in the leg. He screamed and fell to the sand. Simon pulled their arms to follow him into the woods. Silently they ran as fast as they could through the jungle growth. The leaves hitting her jeans with a slapping force. She could hear the rustling and the foot falls of her friends as they ran for cover.

Where could they go? Where could they hide? It was hard to see in the dark, with just the light of the moon to light the ground. She stumbled over a root and fell, only to jump back up and keep running.

"Wait!" Simon called breathless. He gasped for air, clinging to a nearby tree.

"We can't stop. They're chasing us," Kelly demanded looking behind them and listening for any noise, other than the gasping for air from her fellow refugee's. She could still hear the echo's of screams coming from their camp. Her terrified eyes darted back and forth for any sign of movement.

"We can't keep up at this pace, Kelly," Monica stated, "I know you're scared, but you have to slow down. They won't attack knowing you have a gun."

Kelly nodded and pulled her ripped shirt over her chest. She looked at her friends who gave her looks of pity.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. I tried to-," Simon started.

"Don't worry about it," Kelly interrupted, "You did the best you could."

Simon smiled and nodded. He got up and they continued to get as far away from the camp as they could at a slightly slower pace. They walked until the sun rose and the daytime animals came out. They could see monkey's and birds overhead as they pushed on.

"Kelly, we need some sleep," Monica said yawning, "I'm so tired."

"I know, I'm looking for a safe area," Kelly replied.

"How about over there, by the tree? We can sleep with our backs against the rock and next to the tree," Simon said pushing his glasses up.

"Good idea," Kelly said walking over to the rock, "I'll take first watch. Simon you go next, and Monica will take the final watch. I'm going to keep close, but look around for some native fruit or veggies."

"You do that," Monica said sitting down and leaning her head against the tree. Simon plopped down next to her, pulling her into his arms. They started snoring within moments. Kelly smiled sleepily at the two. She put her bag down and pulled out her bikini top. Pulling off the shredded tank top she was wearing as a night shirt, she put the bikini top on and started looking around. She saw some green and yellow bulbs growing near the top of a tree. Kelly reached up and grabbed a yellow one, with a tug and twist it came free. She smelled the fruit. It smelled familiar so it must be safe.

She found a sharp rock and slammed it into the side. The fruit opened and she realized it was papaya. She spent the time eating the fruit and collecting more for Simon and Monica. She kept an ear out for any rustling. She was sure the animals around them would let them know if danger was nearby. The sounds of the birds were kind of peaceful. She finally nudged Simon awake. He yawned and stretched, getting up and stretching again.

"Found some fruit," Kelly mumbled, "Eat some."

She took his place, resting her head on Monica's shoulder and quickly fading into sleep. She felt safe with someone she trusted as the look-out. She woke to a light shaking of her shoulders. Somehow she had moved in her sleep and her head was on the ground.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you snore?" Monica asked with a giggle. Kelly opened her eyes and laughed. Simon was stretching again and their pile of fruit had grown.

"Once we find a better place farther away we can sleep at night again," Kelly said feeling sorry for Simon. It was hard having the middle shift. Without a word they picked up their bags and started their journey again. The sunset was beautiful as they moved in a different direction to keep the guys off their track. They trudged through a stream and up a hill. In the distance they could see smoke from a fire.

"Do you think anyone else made it out alive?" Simon asked.

"Let's go that way and see who it is," Monica suggested.

"Okay, but obviously we won't go rushing in. We'll stay back and observe," Kelly said. They turned and walked in the direction of the smoke. After a few more hours of walking they came upon a small village. There were huts around a large open area, with a giant fire in the middle. Two huge guys walked back and forth, one was extra hairy and the other had horns. Kelly gasped and looked at Monica and Simon.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is that?" Simon whispered. Both men stopped, their heads turned in their direction. Kelly could feel her heart racing. They had to be able to hear their heartbeats. The hairy one seemed like he could even see them. Kelly touched Simon's arm and motioned to the right. He nodded and they all ran. Simon found a large bush and pulled them behind it.

Clawd's perspective:

He was on guard duty with Manny again, walking around the fire to stay awake. He looked longingly at the hut he shared with his ghoul. It was nice being away from adults who try to keep them apart. Although it was weird not having the normal things like movies or restaurants. He still felt privileged to have someone to share the hut with. He glanced Manny's way and frowned. Manny didn't even have his sister to look out for. A lot of the monsters who had to go into hiding lost families, unsure of whether or not they lived. They were on a class trip when the outbreak was deemed the monster's fault. He never even got to say goodbye to his parents or Howleen.

A smell caught his attention. It was different than the normal jungle smells. He heard a twig snap and looked at Manny. Manny looked at him so he knew Manny heard the same thing. He heard a male whisper and turned to look into the jungle. His eyes caught a set of green female eyes, normie eyes… The people took off. Clawd held his hand out at Manny, telling him to stay, and took off after the humans. Of course he was better at stealth so he followed them at a distance. He saw them duck behind a bush so he hid behind a tree on the other side, where they were in sight. With his sharp hearing he could hear them talking. He watched them as they spoke.

"We won't be able to outrun them," the female with glasses said.

"Well now we know why they gave us those weapons," the green eyed girl said. She was the prettier of the two females, with wavy brown hair pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"There is no way even those weapons would give us a fighting chance. They doomed us from the start," the female with glasses said.

"I don't know, Monica. Maybe the monsters are the lesser evil," the male said.

Both females looked at him and said, "What?"

"I mean, we'd be dead by now if they really wanted to kill us. What if… what if they were, I don't know, like normal, ya know?" the male asked.

"Clarify "normal", Simon," Monica said.

"You know, like what if the monsters were like people. Well, like us, but with fur," Simon replied.

"You are so lost. How much time did you put into World of Warcraft?" the pretty one asked.

"Shut-up, Kelly. I'm being serious. Think about it. There were no screams coming from their camp. It wasn't covered in blood. What if their camp is the lesser of two evils or not evil at all," Simon said raising a figure with every point he made.

They were quiet a moment and all turned to look towards the camp, as if they could see it. Clawd chuckled to himself. Although, the question did pop up in his mind… what were they running from? What did they think was more evil than a bunch of monsters? I mean to him, monsters weren't bad. But humans still thought so, especially now that the outbreak started killing people off.

"Okay, Simon," Monica said, "Say you are right. Maybe they are better than our group was. What do you propose we do? Walk in there like we own the place?"

"Hell, no! This is stupid, guys. Why are we even entertaining this idea?" Kelly asked.

"Because the alternative is worse, Kelly!" Simon said glaring at Kelly, "I couldn't even fight off one of them. Believe me they will come after us. I saw how Vince was looking at you. He's not going to give up so easily, and we are out in the open here. We have no protection."

"Okay…," Kelly said with a sigh of defeat, "Let's take a couple of days to think this over. We'll stay close to their camp. If they are good people like you think they are, then they will help us if they hear us scream, and they have really good hearing. So for now, let's take some time and think this through."

"Okay, we may not have time, one day. We'll sleep on it. Then we all agree on what to do. No, Kelly's way or the highway," Simon said giving Kelly a stern look. Kelly sighed and nodded. She pulled a jacket out of her bag and wrapped it around her.

"You first tonight, Monica, then I'll take the guard, and then Simon," Kelly said laying her head on the damp earth. Clawd took off back for the camp. Manny was pacing by the fire.

"What was it?" Manny asked with his arms folded over his chest.

"Normies," Clawd replied, "Two female, one male."

"Normies, go figure. They put us here to get away from them, but here they are. How dangerous are they?" Manny asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see weapons but they said they had some. They are running from something, though. That worries me more," Clawd said, "We'll have to bring it up to the others in the morning. In the meantime we need to keep an ear out. I don't think those normie's will attack us, but I don't like that they're so close to camp."

"Why don't we just go capture them? Then we don't have to worry," Manny said with a shrug, "I really don't like Normie's."

"What should we just wake up deuce and heath and nab them while they sleep?" Clawd asked, "I think it would just make the Normie's more afraid of us. Are we going to build them a cage and hold them prisoner forever?"

"It would serve them right. They've done that to us for how long?" Manny asked.

Clawd chuckled and shook his head, "You're judging them by what other people do. Seriously, they weren't the ones who banished monsters to the Labyrinth."

"I hate mazes," Manny complained, "Eh, let's let them sleep. I wish I could be asleep right now."

"I doubt Deuce is sleeping. No Parental supervision? There is no sleeping going on in that hut," Clawd said nudging Manny with his elbow. Manny laughed and shook his head.

"Like your one to talk," He said crossing his thick arms over his chest.

Clawd held up his hands and said, "Hey, not sharing your shack was your choice."

"Nah, with my luck I'd get stuck with Jackson. He's such a Normie," Manny replied shaking his head, "Or Heath. He's my bud, but I'd be afraid to wake up on fire or something."

Clawd laughed, he could picture Heath setting fire to the hut while Manny slept, and luckily Abby was stuck on the island with them. They turned and looked at the hut that was blackened and frozen over.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly's POV:

She was having such a pleasant dream, before her foot was being kicked. She groaned and swatted at the dog that normally would have an itch in the night, only to hit jeans. With a start she popped up to a sitting position. She tried opening her eyes, but the sunlight was so bright they burned. Rubbing the sleep from them, and taking a deep breath she tried to remember where she was. Her hand hit the bush behind her and it all came back. She squinted in the early morning light and saw the huge shadow of a minotaur and a man with hair that moved on its own. The burning of the bright light made her eyes tear up and she tried to blink the tears away.

"Hey, so it's cool you guys are nearby, but you have to understand us monsters have issues about you being so close. I get that you are just three and probably don't feel safe out here, I wouldn't. So anyway listen up, I'm sorry to do this to you, but we're going to have to take you back to our camp as our prisoners, I guess, until we can trust you, okay?" The one with moving hair said. He spoke with a surfer accent. The minotaur snorted and Kelly looked to Monica and Simon.

"You can try to run, but we're pretty fast," The surfer said with a shrug, "We won't kill you or anything, I promise."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Seriously, who gets taken prisoner by a surfer? And how the heck is his hair moving? Standing up, the sun was in a better position and she was able to determine that his hair was actually snakes. She gasped when she realized this was no ordinary surfer. Simon and Monica grabbed their bags and stood. Kelly reached down but the minotaur caught it before she did. He pulled the bow and arrows out before throwing it into Kelly's arms.

"Please, a bow and arrows?" the minotaur snorted as though it couldn't hurt him, and threw them to her as well. Kelly caught them surprised.

"I don't care if you have weapons. If you even tried to shoot me, I'd just turn you to stone," The one with snake hair said tapping his sunglasses and smiling at them. _A friendly way of saying' don't even try to fight back', lovely_ she thought rolling her eyes. Kelly nodded and followed the gorgon back to camp. There really were only two monsters, they could probably escape if they wanted to, but for one thing, she didn't want to turn to stone. Another thing was that she spent her time awake during the night mulling over what Simon said.

It wasn't right to fight the monsters when the truth was that these monsters had powers and weapons really weren't help when one could turn you to stone by taking his sunglasses off. Who knows what other powers they possessed? Simon had made a good point as well. The monsters might be the lesser evil. As prisoners they were kind of safe from the other people of their own camp. There was no telling how far away they were from the others. It could be a day, or two, or never. Maybe the others gave up, but that was wishful thinking, considering what was going on and the fact that two of the eight females were here with Simon and the monsters. They walked into the monster camp where all the busy monsters stopped what they were doing to watch.

There were a lot more monsters than she thought. Vampires, werewolves, fur, yellow skin, blue skin, they were all so different. She was amazed that so many different monsters could get along so well without an all out war. The only thing she had known about monsters she learned from movies, and she was fairly certain that the information in movies are not quite accurate. For monsters, some of them were really pretty. They had built their own village with a huge open area in the middle for a huge fire pit. At one side they built a cage of bamboo. It looked sturdy enough, with palms covering the top for shade, but bars wide enough so that they can be seen in it.

Kelly could feel the irony in this. Monsters will watch them behind bars instead of the other way around. She shook her head. A moan came from a monster with blue skin. The gorgon seemed to actually understand the moan. Kelly looked at Monica in confusion. Monica shrugged her shoulders and watched the monsters. She noticed that among the monsters was a nerd that looked human. What was he doing here, with monsters? The gorgon returned his attention to them.

"So some of my friends expressed concern with you having weapons," The gorgon said holding a hand out, "I guess I will have to take them. Sorry but the zombie's tend to be slower and they are afraid they will get hurt first if you tried to escape. You're not going to try and escape, are you?"

Kelly shook her head and encouraged the others to do so as well. She grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and handed them over. The gorgon smiled.

"Easy enough," he said with a shrug. Monica dug into her backpack and handed the gun over, and then Simon followed handing over the Taser. The gorgon looked at it confused.

"What's this?" he asked holding it up and examining it. Simon leaned forward and was about to explain when it suddenly went off shooting wires into the nerdy guy. Simon jumped back. The guy who was hit shouted and fell to the ground twitching. Kelly's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth. She had never seen one used in real life, but it looked painful. There was a moment of stunned silence from everyone.

"Sorry, Jackson," the gorgon said with a grimace. The nerd put a hand up in the air from where he lay.

"I-I'm o-o-okay, Deuce," Jackson said, still twitching.

"Well, I guess now we know what it does," Deuce said with a shrug. Kelly really tried to keep a straight face, she really did. It was just too hard. She started laughing. They turned to her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh," She said between fits of laughter, "It's just his face-"

She held her stomach as if it would hold her together as she laughed so hard tears spilled from her eyes. Monica joined in.

"The look on his face, and his face-," Monica blurted out, pointing to Jackson and then to Deuce, and laughed. When Simon joined in he gasped that nerdy gasping for air kind of laugh. That only made things worse as it made Monica and Kelly laugh even harder. Soon some of the monsters began snickering. The minotaur even began laughing. It was hard to stop once it started, the images just replaying in their minds. Luckily no one was hurt too bad, she wasn't sure the laughing would stop enough to help someone. She took a few deep breaths as the laughter died down.

"Oh man, I haven't laughed that hard since the outbreak!" Kelly said still unable to stop smiling.

"Yeah, before my parents died," Simon added nodding. Kelly looked at him, talk about a buzz-kill.

"Your parents died?" Deuce asked with a frown.

"Actually all of our parents died," Monica said solemnly nodding, "That's part of why they sent us here. I think they just wanted to get rid of us. There were too many orphans as it is. Get rid of the older ones by sending them off to fend for themselves."

Deuce looked at some of his fellow monsters nervously. He turned his attention back to the Normie's.

"You don't think what they said about us is true, right?" a female monster with bolts in her neck asked biting her lip nervously.

Simon looked at Monica and Kelly in a confused way. Monica shrugged and Kelly shook her head.

"What do who say?" Simon asked.

"The Normie's, they say we caused the outbreak," a male werewolf (Clawd) said, "I mean you have to believe us, we didn't cause it."

Kelly let out a short laugh, "Oh please, people will use anyone as an excuse, as long as they aren't the ones to blame. It was monsters, it was terrorists, or it was a demon god trying to decrease the population. I mean you can't just accuse people without having evidence. If everyone accuses everyone else, how do you know we didn't start it? As far as I know, it was caused by a new disease or mosquitos. In which case, we may be in trouble because I have been eaten so much by those buggers."

The monsters seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and they all started talking and joking. Deuce had them get into the cage and the monsters took turns introducing themselves. Kelly was really surprised at how friendly they are. Weren't monsters supposed to be mean? These monsters sure seemed nice compared to ones in the movies. It didn't even feel like they were really prisoners. The guards were nice enough to just sit and talk with them about favorite singers and actors. Kelly was surprised to find monsters having their own famous singers and actors.


End file.
